Akihiko Kayaba's Dream: My Castle
by Maria Penner
Summary: Why did he do it? Was he crazy? What was he thinking? What was he feeling? A oneshot of what Akihiko Kayaba was doing and/or feeling up until the release of Sword Art Online. Please r&r


**Hey fanfiction writers! Well I have been enjoying myself watching an anime known as Sword Art Online. I think I have died somewhere inside after I saw Asuna die and Kirito's reaction to that and also the multiple deaths that happened throughout the series. *cough* episode 3 *cough cough* Anywho, I was inspired by Akihiko Kayaba's reason for creating SAO. So here is a little oneshot on what he was doing before the Death Game began. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of its characters. I am simply making a representation and am in no way shape or form making any money off of this. I simply write because it brings me a joy that nothing else in this world does. **

I paced the floor excitedly. It was almost time for the grand ceremony. My plan was about to be complete all I had to do was login. Before I began I walked over to my desk. My little shelter was dark the only light being my desk lamp. I wouldn't need anything for where I was going. I shuffled through some papers and took one last glance over my years of hard work. I stare at the many calculations and figures, some I don't even remember what they were for. I think of how in only a few moments my goal will have been reached. I look up and think back to why I created this game but nothing comes to mind. All I can remember is that I wanted it. I remember the want as it took me over, as it consumed everything I was and everything I am. Now I am nothing but a hollow shell of what I used to be but I will be fulfilled once I am there. I turn on one of the many screens in my bunker and for the last time I watch as another smiling reporter talks of my revolutionary invention and the camera zooms in on the many gamers anxiously awaiting for the release of Sword Art Online. I smile slightly and turn it off. I continue my pacing, thinking of how everything I planned is coming into place. A picture suddenly catches my attention. I walk over to it as it floats above my work area. "My Steal Castle" it reads in sloppy green crayon. As my fingers gently brush the drawing I think back to the boy who drew it. He was alone. He was cowering in a corner and afraid. This little boy had dreams; large dreams of escape from this world and all its cruelty.

"_I'll call it Aincrad" he said determined. "It'll be great. No loneliness', no sadness, just me in my floating steal castle in the sky. I will be King. No I will be supreme ruler over everything, and everyone will be there too. They'll love my game. I'll have so many people there to play with I won't know what to do with all those people." He said as he got up and taped his drawing to the dirty wall. He laid down on his cot and said as he closed his eyes for the night, "I'll have my castle and my world and no one will be able to take it from me. I won't be alone." _

I shook my head trying to forget the memory as I harshly wiped away a tear from my eye. That boy is dead. It will be too late when they find my little bunker. I check my watch and realize that it is about time to begin. I walk to my little corner and pick up the nervegear. I stare at it for a moment. All the hours of rigorous work and frustration to achieve this little piece of metal that will be my key. I see my castle in my mind as it floats high in the sky and the last ounces of sunlight shine on his steel sides. I smile and put on the nervegear. I let it wipe away everything. It wipes away my past and all its pain, all it loneliness. I just dream. I dream of my floating castle in the sky.

"Link start!"

**Hey! So that was my first oneshot. Now, this has potential to turn into multiple chapters but I don't think I will do that. I may however do a prequel to this. I love anime and SAO so if you have any request let me know. On my page is a list of anime's I have seen so whatever you want I am here for you. Think of me as your friendly quill pen ready to write whatever you please. Anywho, tell me what you think. Also a special thanks to my friend and supporter of my stories Shiori07 who also has a SAO tale called "The Story of Suzuka Tachibana: A Sword Online Story" so check it out it's a good fanfic. Thanks for reading from Maria Penner. **


End file.
